Restored
by Daffodils17
Summary: Another young girl by the name of Eleanor was placed in a prison bubble like Taranee's. What happens when Elyon reveals that she's her sister? Will she stay true to the Guardians or turn against them?


W.i.t.c.h.

Restored

Disclaimer : I do not own the comic series, it belongs to its creators. I will try to imporve my writing. If anyone has any constructive criticism, I will gladly accept. Flames, however, will not be accepted, and answered with nothing. This takes place near the end of Issue 4: The Power of Fire, where the four Guardians come to rescue Taranee, but she's angry at them. There is another prisoner with her, who doesn't know much, but she is in the same perdicament as the Fire Guardian. So again, read and enjoy, and remember, constructive criticism. If you want me to do another, happily request and I will happily deliver.

I sit in the same bubble as this young girl beside me. She has blue hair with tendrils and her outfit was amazing to me. She wore a short purple top with turquoise shorts and striped stockings with cufflings on her wrists, with wings from her back. Wings! Was she some sort of fairy? I was about to ask what she was going on, when voices interrupted my brooding.

"Pretty dark place." this voice sounded snide. "I'm sure you don't entertain your friends here."

"They don't belong in Meridian." answered a male's voice from the sounf of it. But it also had a sort of…hissing undertone. "They are in a more noble place."

"What about you? Where do you belong?" this one sounded demanding and angry. I could tell this girl had her emotions in check, but was ready for anything. I can't wait until someone gets me out of this bubble and tells me what's happening.

"I'm still here," the male serpent-voice came back. "but it's up to you how long. Save yourself from suffering and give me the heart of Kandrakar."

"You'll never get it!" the voice questioning the serpent answered with determination.

"Wrong answer, Willl!" Huh? Who said that? Next, appeared a girl with straw blond hair and blue eyes wearing a princess outfit with a sly smile on her face. It was almost like she was enjoying this. Enjoying whatever was going on. She then leviatated our bubbles and walked towards a clearing where I saw the people whose voices I heard ealier belong to.

There was one with red hair and brown eyes; the second girl had honey-blond hair with aqua blue eyes; another had blond hair and blue eyes; and the last looked like one of Asian descent with black hair in two ponytails and brown eyes. They all were wearing brown cloaks. And I see they got trapped in the same bubbles as I did.

"Stop already, Elyon!" I looked over to see the young girl with her back to the other four. "Your reflections aren't interesting anymore."

"Remember your friend." the young girl, now known as Elyon, said with a triumphant smile. The serpent who I heard before went to the young princess and said something that I didn't quite catch. But then I heard Elyon say, while pointing at the others, "I couldn't resist. Look at them."

"Taranee!" Will said, "Say something! Are you alright?"

"Taranee, do you remember us?" the blond one said as they all stared at the girl named Taranee to answer, but she had her hands on her face in agony, until she turned to them in complete anger screaming, "Be quiet! I don't want to listen anymore! You are just reflections, only reflections! I don't want to listen or see you anymore!"

"But, Taranee, we…" Will tried to explain, but Taranee interrupted her.

"Please stop, Elyon! Please stop and get me out of here!" I could see and hear the poor girl's despair and felt so sorry for her. I wish there was something I could do to comfort her, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

Elyon went over to Will and asked with an even more triumphant gesture, "Did you hear, Will? Give us what we want and you'll save yourself from that."

"Never, Elyon!" said Will with such anger and venom I almost jumped. What did this girl do to make Will hate Elyon so much?

"Then you'll get old in the dungeons and won't ever kiss Matt again!" Elyon said, and then I realized it. Elyon liked Matt Olsen! The lead singer in Cobalt Blue! His brown hair and cleft chin with his brown eyes must have charmed Elyon to the point where she liked Matt, and wanted to be with him, without having anyone else interefering.

"I'd get old waiting for that to happen without the dungeons, too." Will answered with the same amount of anger as before.

"But I…I saw you!" Taranee declared suddenly, which caused us all to look at her questioningly.

"I saw you kiss Matt!" Taranee said, pointing at Will.

"What? I would never do that!" Will said with a look of shock and her mouth agape.

"Enough, Elyon!" the seprent hissed at the princess. "Take them away!"

"It wasn't me!" Will shouted. "Maybe it was one of Elyon's reflections or my astral drop!" Astral drops? Elyon's reflections? Now I _know _I have questions.

"Elyon, quickly!" the serpent hissed more angirly as Elyon made a move to take the both of us away. Will's voice stopped us from going any further.

"It never happened!" she exclaimed. "Read my thoughts and you'll believe me!"

"Taranee, she…" Elyon said, and it seem ed to me in her tone that she was in a really impatient mood to get us out of there, but why?

"She's telling the truth!" Taranee suddenly shouted. "Only the real Will knows about my telepathy abilities." She made me a little bit envious as she and Will stared at one another. If only I had a friend who could have the same bond that they share. Unfortunately,none of them care.

"Elyon, you on the other hand have played with my feeling. And it's very dangerous…" she said as her eyes and hands seethed with a boiling heat until… "to play with fire!"

WOOOOOSH! Fire went all through and around the bubble so much that the entire thing completely fizziled and started to melt. Elyon shielded her eyes and herself from the boiling fire, before she turned to me with a look of sympathy and regret.

"I can't let you get hurt." she said as she raised her hand near me and used her powers to send me into the other room to wait for her to appear.

I don't know if I should have a second chapter or even continue, but your criticism is greatly appreciated. Bye!


End file.
